justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
All About That Bass
"All About That Bass" de se ofrece en Just Dance 2016 y Just Dance Now }} ''Bailarines'' '' AATB JD2016 D_1.0.png|Coach La bailarina es una mujer vestida con la moda del año 1950. Ella tiene el pelo de color naranja. Ella lleva una blusa entallada azul-turquesa, altos pantalones de talle de color rosa con un cinturón negro, zapatos de tacón de color naranja, con un pañuelo de color naranja oscuro en el pelo. Su traje cambia de color en el coro; una parte superior de color rojo anaranjado de los cultivos, los pantalones de talle alto color turquesa, fucsia talones, y el cabello de color añil con un pañuelo violeta en el pelo.'' ''Fondo'' El fondo está principalmente con colores brillantes en los paneles. El primer conjunto que se muestra es de color azul y morado, con cuatro cuerdas graves y bailarinas con vestidos de lunares. Cambia a un fondo circular naranja, con piedras y líneas rebotando con la canción. A continuación, cambia a un fondo lineal verde. ''Gold Moves'' Se encontro 2 Gold Moves en esta rutina, ambos de los cuales son los mismos:'' Gold Moves 1 y 2: '' Pone sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y los mueve en el aire después cuando se canta ''Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top '' '' AATB JD2016 GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 y 2 AATB JD2016 Gif.gif|En Juego '' Trivia *La versión de Radio Disney de la canción que se utiliza en el juego. Debido al "booty" y sus otras variantes son censurado a menudo, esta versión reemplaza con palabras consideradas más apropiado, como "i'm gonna be tweetin' that". La versión de Radio Disney también censuró "Fat" y se sustituye "b **** es" con "ladies", "booty" con "beauty" y "s ** t" con "it". *Los bailarines de fondo reutilizan muevimiento de Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Maps. *Este y Want To Want Me son las únicas canciones revelado en el E3 que no cuentan con una entrevista con el equipo de Just Dance. *La rutina utiliza algunos de los movimientos del video musical. *El guante tenga parpadeo a veces y es de color púrpura-naranja o naranja-morado *Hay un problema técnico, donde a veces el pelo desaparece en su piel. *El #June15 en el teaser se lee "Shake it, shake it, like you're supposed to do", mientras que las letras en el juego son "Make it, make it, like I'm supposed to do". *La bailarína y las otras bailarinas se asemejan a algunas chicas del video musical de All About That Bass. *El fondo parece inspirarse en el video musical de la canción. *La bailarina se ve través de una silueta publicado en Facebook. Galeria aboutthatbass_small.jpg|All About That Bass aboutthatbasscmu_small.jpg|All About That Bass (Community Remix) AATB JD2016 D.png AATB JD2016 Avatar.png|Avatar 200270.png|Avatar De Oro 300270.png|Avatar De Diamante 477.png|Avatar (Community Remix) 200477.png|Avatar De Oro (Community Remix) 300477.png|Avatar De Diamante (Community Remix) AATB JD2016 F.png|Fondo AATB JD2016 G1.jpg|Gameplay 1 AATB JD2016 G2.jpg|Gameplay 2 AATB JD2016 G3.jpg|Gameplay 3 AATB JD2016 G4.jpg|Gameplay 4 AATB JD2016 M.png|como se veria en el menu Video thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|285 px de:All About That Bass en:All About That Bass fr:All About That Bass it:All About That Bass pl:All About That Bass pt:All About That Bass pt-br:All About That Bass tl:All About That Bass Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Mujeres Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2016 Categoría:Canciones con Community Remix Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Shirley Domoison Categoría:Canciones con Modo Puppet/Party Master Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones por Meghan Trainor